<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Highest Expression of Love by jalousied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861179">The Highest Expression of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalousied/pseuds/jalousied'>jalousied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DREAM!ing (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, not a slow burn but definitely feels like one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalousied/pseuds/jalousied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure had implicitly told Shinya to stay away after graduation, but Shinya couldn't keep away. Not when Shigure was always in danger. With a slight push from an unexpected character and a lot of help from their previous classmates, will these two who cannot use proper words to express their feelings discover the invisible bridge they made for each other after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakka Shigure/Shibasaki Shinya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Highest Expression of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dr. Shibasaki, there is an urgent message for you from the reception.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unperturbed, Shinya reached for his forceps. “What is it?” he mumbled, as if in a trance. Being in the zone helped him prioritize the important tasks at hand while still being hyper-aware of minor details in his surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” the nurse started, “they said it’s urgent, but the message just says, ‘<em>the mouse is in a trap</em>’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hearing those words, it was as if adrenaline was injected into Shinya’s system and his gears started to spin faster. He suddenly hastened his work while not sacrificing anything, deftly clamping the vessels he needed to isolate and locating the clot they needed to remove. Within a few minutes he was advising his assistants and leaving the suturing to them. He hurriedly left the operating room amidst the admiring stares of the staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the locker room, he quickly put on civilian clothes while placing a call to the hospital director, informing him of his early leaving because of an emergency. Part of the agreement he had with the director was that he can leave the hospital during his shift due to occasional emergencies. Even though he didn’t really want to use his popularity and talent to earn such privilege, Shinya couldn’t risk not being able to answer the urgency of the messages that came every few months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking out a duffel bag from his locker, he filled it with his medical tools, first-aid stuff, some antibiotics, as well as a change of clothes. He quickly looped it around his body and jogged out of the room towards the hospital rooftop. As he ran, he paced his breathing, allowing him to continue his zone of concentration. Since graduating from high school, he had trained himself to be in the zone all the time at least so he can do daily tasks without accidents. Now that he’s 26, being in the zone was as easy as breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A helicopter was waiting for him at the rooftop. As he entered the vehicle, the assistant pilot shouted that he should check his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Choufu Airport</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>18:35 hours</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya squinted at the message. There was a small bird emoji under the time. What was it supposed to mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he arrived at the allotted runway, Shinya understood what the little bird emoji was about and he had to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re almost late. I was wondering if we should abandon you and go back to New York.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maki Chizuru, someone Shinya hadn’t seen for years, walked towards him. His voice was annoyed, but he wore a small smile on his face. Looking Shinya over, he clicked his tongue. “Is that bag the only thing you’re carrying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Shinya shifted his weight from one foot to another. “It’s nice to see you, too, Chizuru-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chizuru huffed. “You must have some awesome connections to be able to sway Jin-san into lending you his personal jet. I wonder what kind of big emergency this is that I’ve been pulled out of my daily routine just to escort you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya gripped the strap of his bag. “It is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hakka, isn’t it?” Chizuru waved a hand. “If it is urgent enough to make you abandon your hospital duty, then we should make haste and prepare to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you…” Shinya started to say, but Chizuru had already walked towards the plane. Releasing a breath, Shinya ran after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya furrowed his brow as he watched the video sent to his phone. His mind was reeling, and all sorts of thoughts kept coming to him despite his concentration trying to block them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you intend to break your phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked in surprise at Chizuru watching him in weird amusement. It was then that he realized he was holding his phone too tightly that his knuckles were white. Letting out a laugh, he loosened his hold on his phone and started to type a list of things to send to the other party instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…” Chizuru said, seemingly nonchalant though Shinya could detect the careful curiosity in his voice. “I didn’t know you and Hakka are still in contact after all these years. Is he still taking care of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya laughed. “No, we’re not really…we haven’t really…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet here you are, risking on a trip to see him?” Chizuru twirled his tablet’s stylus between his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting down his phone, Shinya gave Chizuru a warm smile. “I guess we just have a connection, just like you and Jin-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chizuru frowned. “Excuse me? You dare compare your commoner fling with my lifetime commitment to Jin-san? I’ll have you know that I was born to serve him. Ever since my birth I have…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya raised his hands in defense. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to compare. I just wanted to say we’re both friends and..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could finish, Shinya’s phone rang. There was a new video message. He excused himself and was instantly immersed in the video that he didn’t see Chizuru’s stricken face before slowly looking out of the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friends, huh….” Chizuru muttered to no one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have landed at Sigonella Airport.” Chizuru stood up and waited for Shinya to do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sigonella, huh. Isn’t this a military air station?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chizuru shrugged. “Jin-san just made a few calls. Anyway, I can see from the window that a shirt-ruining brat has come to pick you up. Unfortunately, we will not be able to wait for your return—it’s not like we all have free time. Good luck on your…” Chizuru narrowed his eyes at the motorcycle waiting a few meters from the runway, “…ride, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a matter of minutes, Shinya was shuffled off the plane. Apart from heartfelt thanks and a message for Jin-san, he wasn’t able to converse a lot with Chizuru. It was a pity, considering they hadn’t seen each other since high school and they could’ve had a decent chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, chatting with old classmates was the least of Shinya’s concern. He ran to where his escort was waiting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shibasaki.” A hand was extended towards him along with the greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling despite his worry, Shinya shook the hand. “Long time no see, Yuni-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni had grown up to be a fine young man. His hair was still tied up in a ponytail and his face still bore a certain prettiness, but he was taller and lankier. His eyes that used to be pure and innocent were deeper and murkier. “Not long enough for my taste,” Yuni complained as he handed Shinya a helmet. “Have you watched the videos I sent?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya nodded. “I have sent you a list of things I might need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already on it. Let’s go. It’s been more than a day since I called you. I’m afraid he will…Let’s not make Nii-sama wait.” Yuni’s expression was unreadable as he sat on the motorcycle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya grimly nodded and followed suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to their destination was risky and speedy, but also picturesque. Sicily was still as Shinya remembered it, with the beautiful buildings and the ambiance of olden times. Yuni’s oversized motorcycle seemed out of place juxtaposed against the warm, seaside view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How Shinya wished he had the time to admire the scenery. But every time he came here, it was always in a hurry….always in panic…always a race against time. And afterwards, he would immediately go back because he still had hospital duties he left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That and because he couldn’t let Shigure see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re finally free from each other,” Shigure had told him on their high school graduation day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya grabbed Shigure’s hand then. “I…We are still friends, aren’t we? We can still see each other, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure moved his arm so he can grab both of Shinya’s hands. “Well, do you want…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I what?” Shinya had prepared to answer yes to whatever Shigure’s request was, but Shigure only shook his head and let go of his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never mind. We might see each other if your career brings you to Sicily.” Shigure gave him a genuine smile, but Shinya wondered why it felt almost sad. “Come on, let’s go greet the top seat in our class.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can contact each other!” Shinya called after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Shigure never did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Shinya saw Shigure was four years after graduation, in a VIP room of a hospital somewhere in Sicily. He was in bed and was almost dying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya almost died, too, seeing his friend lying motionless on the bed with tubes stuck all over his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could still remember his hands shaking for the first time in his life as he ran his fingers over Shigure’s face. He could still remember the way his mind became a pitch-black abyss that wouldn’t let him concentrate no matter how much he tried. He had racked his brain for the knowledge he used to be able to access easily. Beside him, Yuni mumbled what their previous doctor had told them about Shigure’s condition—before the same doctor was shot by their enemies the following day. It was pure luck that Yuni was able to track Shinya to a conference in a city nearby and brought him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Performing surgery on Shigure was both the scariest and saddest thing Shinya had ever experienced in his life. Yet after the surgery, once Shigure was stable, Shinya requested his family that in the occasion that something like that happened again, he wanted to be the one to perform surgery on Shigure. He wouldn’t wish for another scary episode, but with Shigure’s line of work, there was that possibility. He swore to immediately come wherever he was or whatever he was doing, but he wanted the Bianchi family to trust him that he’d take care of his friend. The head of the family as well as Yuni agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days after the surgery and much to everyone’s relief, Shigure woke up. Then, he politely asked Shinya to never come and treat him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya steadied the bag over his shoulder and followed Yuni to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Inside, it was dark with minimal furnishing. A few people walked here and there, some of them talking to their phones. What Shinya noticed, though, was a quarantine tent at the far corner.  An ambulance was immediately beside it, and a couple of guys were taking equipment from the ambulance and setting them up beside the tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We couldn’t bring him to the hospital since we’re being chased,” Yuni said. “The manor is too far away from here, too.” He quietly led Shinya to the tent while everyone else stared at them. “We’ve done everything you said in your message, and the physician we contacted said it helped stabilized him but…” Yuni lifted a flap of the white tent. “….come in and see for yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Shinya stepped into the tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure lay on his back on a hospital bed, hooked to an IV and a blood bag. Yuni had called in a physician to facilitate the tubes and first aid. Shinya gingerly lifted the blanket. Dried blood soaked the bedsheet. They had torn up Shigure’s pants and elevated his leg. He could see the tourniquet applied to the thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya let go of the blanket and dropped his bag to an available chair. He began pulling out its contents, spreading his tools at the folding table placed near the bed. “I need to disinfect.” Yuni motioned towards a small sink at the edge of the tent. Shinya slipped on his gown and reached for his box of gloves. “Can you fasten the gown?” he asked. Wordlessly, Yuni followed his every request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could start, a few gunshots were heard from afar. Yuni looked up, then called out to some of the men outside to stealthily check things outside. “Are we safe here?” Shinya asked as he flexed his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Yuni answered. “I need to check out what’s happening outside. Do you need an assistant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya looked around the tent. He didn’t know how they did it, but everything he needed was there, as Yuni promised. “No. I can do this. Just…please be careful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni grinned. “If you can save my brother, I’ll rethink my murder plans against you again.” A man approached the tent, muttering something in Italian, and Yuni told him to leave. “The doctor who did the first aid said that there are two bullets that entered in Nii-sama’s thigh. One of them might have touched the major blood vessels before exiting, hence the bleeding, and one of them might have hit a bone. It was hard to see using the machine…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll take care of it, Yuni-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni stared at Shinya. “Thank you, Shibasaki.” He slipped out of the tent and started instructing the men outside. Shinya was left with Shigure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Shigure, hang in there,” he whispered through his mask. Then, gesturing as if opening a book, he took a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No hypothermia,” Shinya muttered to himself as he did an overall check. “There’s a slight fever but not remarkable. Tetanus toxoid was administered post-incident. No signs of hemorrhagic shock despite a lot of bleeding, but blood transfusion had started as soon as bleeding was controlled. No severe external injuries, but two entry wounds and one exit wound. One bullet might be lodged between vessels or femur. Compartment syndrome negative but possible. No signs of spine injury or other blunt injuries in other parts of the body…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya slowly moved towards a machine near Shigure’s head. For a moment, he stared at Shigure’s unconscious face. He had seen Shigure sleep every day when they were rooming together and he had never imagined that seeing Shigure’s sleeping face again would hurt him so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now for the anesthesia…” Shinya muttered to himself as he prepped for the surgery. Somehow, even though he had done thousands of surgeries, some more complicated than this one, it felt that he was about to do a task more monumental than what he had ever done before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni came back after a few hours and found Shinya sitting by Shigure’s bedside. “How is he?” he breathlessly asked as he stood by the tent entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya smiled at Yuni, then carefully covered Shigure’s hand that he had been holding with the blanket. “He’s stable,” he replied as he stood up. “I’ve removed the bullet, unfortunately, it caused a fracture in his femur…his thigh bone.” He handed Yuni the tray with the bullet. “Is it important for you to have this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni nodded. “Will the fracture affect him a lot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He might have difficulty walking or putting his weight on his left leg for quite a while,” Shinya softly said. He turned to look at Shigure once more. “He might need to get therapy to help him easily regain his mobility. For now, I’ve put him on antibiotics. Once he’s conscious and the antibiotic bags I left are gone, please start giving him the oral antibiotics, 500 mg every 6 hours, for at least 5-6 days. He’s allergic to penicillin so I’ve given him erythromycin. And about the dressing…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have way too much practice with that,” Yuni quipped, making Shinya smile despite the dreading meaning behind those words. “Are you leaving now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Can’t risk Shigure waking up and seeing me…” Shinya started organizing his things and slinging his bag around his body. “Also, I might be pushing it by being absent for 2…3 days now,” he said with a sheepish smile. He made one last check of Shigure’s vitals, carefully brushing the fringe off the sleeping man’s brow, before slipping out of the tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know he doesn’t hate you, right?” Yuni was waiting for him outside, studying him intently. “Nii-sama is not very good with words…but you know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya smiled. “I know. He is mad that I entered his life…his dangerous life, as he insists, and he’s scared I’m putting a lot of things at risk because of him.” When Yuni didn’t speak, he scratched his head and continued. “Honestly, I’ve been in more dangerous situations…oh, don’t tell him that. And I’ve experienced worse things…um, don’t tell him that, too….” He laughed. “I know he wants  to keep me safe just like the old days, but I don’t think he understands how much I’m willing to sacrifice just so I can keep him safe, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni made a face. “You two are ridiculous.” He straightened up and walked towards the back of the warehouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya grinned and caught up to him. “You have changed. You wouldn’t describe your brother as such before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may have changed. But he…he hasn’t changed at all,” Yuni said, his voice tinged with affection. “Especially with how he thinks of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni waved to a car parked at the edge of the street, and it rumbled toward them. “I’m sorry, I can only take you to a hotel room with your name on it. Since we’re cooped up here, I couldn’t arrange any urgent flight. But I called for help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help? You mean Jin-san?” Shinya managed to squeak out as he was pushed into the backseat of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuni smiled and replied, “He’ll call you in a bit.” Then, he closed the door. As the car started to move, Shinya stared at Yuni in surprise, then smiled as he saw Yuni mouth the words “thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he reached the hotel, his phone rang. “Hellooooo!” came the voice from the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minato-kun!” Shinya fondly said. He had met Minato more frequently than the others, having met the man just a few months ago in Taiwan. “Oh…you’re the one Yuni called for help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup! He said you need a ride home but can’t. I wanna go there and tour with you but Kasuka won’t let me~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” Shinya stifled a laugh once the annoyed voice came up. “You’re the one who keeps  coming to my house and disturbing me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Kasukaaaa, I can’t go home until you say yes to this magazine appearance—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why should I even appear in a magazine just because you wanted to?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, they said everyone’s into the occult these days and Kasuka is the coolest occult person in the whole world….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…Minato-kun….” Shinya hesitantly interrupted. “About the plane ride to Tokyo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sorry, Shinya! Anyway, there’s a flight for Japan leaving tomorrow at 6 am. So they’ll escort you to the airport to ride that flight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya frowned. He had looked up all possible flights for Tokyo while in the car and not one was available until tomorrow night. “Uh…but I didn’t see any commercial flights available for tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minato seemed to think for a bit. “Yeah but this one isn’t a commercial flight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, the Prime Minister is going back to Japan tomorrow so I thought I should call him and tell him you’re gonna join him! So his people or something are gonna pick you up tomorrow so you can go home together!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, bye! Say hello to Shigure for me!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, Minato-kun? Hello?!” Shinya stared at his phone for a long time, wondering just how Minato was using his powers as Shinonome’s top seat for their year. Silently, he prayed he wouldn’t get arrested for hitching a ride on the presidential plane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Dr. Shibasaki,” a nurse from the reception waved to Shinya as he passed and handed him a  slip of paper. “There was a message for you from the trunk line.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks!” Shinya opened the note as he walked, but he froze right in front of the entrance of his clinic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The mouse is in a trap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A package is waiting for you at home.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya placed a hand over his chest. What? It hadn’t been a month since Shigure’s surgery! And what did the next line mean? Was someone threatening him? Was someone waiting for him at home to attack him? Was Shigure kidnapped and something was sent for ransom to Shinya’s apartment?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mind reeling once more, he hurriedly excused himself from his shift and made his way home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he approached the building, he observed if anything was amiss. Strange vehicles parked by the street? None. Suspicious people lurking at the café below his apartment? None. Somehow the lack of observable suspects made him Shinya more worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rode the elevator to his floor, and let himself enter the zone. If worse comes to worst, he could just tackle the suspect and call the police. Just as he pressed the combination to his door, he suddenly wondered if he should’ve been a bit more sneaky in entering his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was no suspicious person, thankfully. Instead, it was Shigure sitting by his dining table, right in front of the door. “Hello,” Shigure said, then frowned. “Is that a defensive stance or…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya realized that he had been holding his arms up and quickly dropped them. “Shigure?! Why are you…Are you alright…I mean, it’s been a long time since I last saw you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure chuckled as he stirred his coffee…in Shinya’s coffee mug. “You haven’t improved at all when it comes to lying. I know you went to treat me when I was shot.” Looking down to his…Shinya’s mug, he softly added, “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…I’m sorry,” Shinya said, finally entering his apartment and standing in front of Shigure. “I know you didn’t want me to come to you, but I can’t…” he clenched his fists, “…I don’t want anyone else to operate on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Yuni told me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya loosened his fists. “Are you…mad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure shrugged. “I should be. But…I can’t be mad at you, Shinya. And I should be thankful.” He met Shinya’s eyes and smiled. “Thank you. For always being with me even if I told you not to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…It’s what friends do!” Shinya blurted out. It had been a long time since he had experience a serious lack of vocabulary. “I mean…we are friends, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure nodded, absently fingering the rim of the mug. “Can friends also let each other stay over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually,” Shigure started, a blush somehow starting to color his face as he lowered his head to hide his eyes. “I got exiled here. Therapy wasn’t going well—I was just getting cranky and impatient. So my father decided I should be kept away for a while to properly recover…” He slowly looked up at Shinya. “And…Yuni suggested that I should stay with you since…well, you’re my doctor and I should be monitored, apparently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya’s mouth hung open. “Y-you’re staying here? With me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure nodded. “If it’s alright. I can walk with that,” he pointed to a cane propped against the tiles, “but I can’t walk very far or run yet.” Staring at Shinya as if to judge his reaction, Shigure also pointed to a stack of folders on the table. “Also, I’ve been tasked to gather information about Italian criminals hiding here in Tokyo, so…um…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I’ll say yes even if you don’t list a lot of reasons, Shigure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure covered his face with his hands. “I know, I just…felt a bit embarrassed depending on you like this after I scolded you for coming to Sicily and telling you we can’t contact each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya laughed and leaned down, prying Shigure’s hands from his face. “Shigure isn’t good with words, but I understand everything, okay?” he said, placing his own hands on Shigure’s cheeks. “Of course you can stay here for as long as you like. But uh…what am I doing with my hands…” Shinya blushed and started to remove his hands but Shigure held them in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shinya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sh…Shigure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You watch a lot of mafia films, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya tilted his head to the side. “I…think so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure laughed, a breathy and cute one. “Then, you know this is the part where we kiss.” And Shigure pulled him closer until their lips met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an almost audible crack in Shinya’s brain as the heat from their lips spread into him. He moved his hand to the back of Shigure’s head and caressed his nape, pulling him even closer. He felt Shigure’s hands roam upward to hold on to his shoulders, and Shinya grew bolder, putting his other hand at Shigure’s back to bring him up, to bring their bodies closer and closer as he deepened the kiss with a sudden desire to reach into Shigure’s being…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shmmffghh…Sh…Shinya… w-wait…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmmphwgh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmpf…Shinya!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya snapped back. “W-what…” He looked at Shigure’s disheveled hair and red lips. “Oh my god I’m sorr—whoa!” He somehow slipped on something and fell on his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Shigure asked, worried. “I thought you don’t have any accidents now since you can concentrate better….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya rubbed his behind as he stood. “I thought so, too….” He turned to Shigure with a grimace and found the other man laughing. “What…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s just…” Shigure rubbed his temple. “I just realized we’re doing this in a jumbled way… I haven’t even told you how I feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya dragged a chair and sat on it before he got into another accident. “Well, I think I already kind of understand how we feel….” He met Shigure’s gaze. “Also, they don’t always kiss in mafia films.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure’s laugh was a pleasant ring in his ears. Shinya was glad to hear it twice in a day. But he wasn’t expecting to be kissed twice in a day, when Shigure pulled his arm for another long one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel bad,” Shigure breathlessly whispered against Shinya’s mouth once they parted. “I’ll be taking up a lot of room and your apartment is a bit small…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinya smiled. “It’s alright, we can use the room size to our advantage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, was that a flirty line just now?” Shigure asked in fake annoyance. “Has Hanabusa been teaching you pick-up methods again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I didn’t mean..I mean that wasn’t flirting! I really intend to be super close to you from now on!” Shinya confessed, then regretting it when he saw the surprised look on Shigure’s face. “I mean…I am not usually this shameless….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigure lightly chuckled. “Well, too bad we can’t be super close as much as you want. Because I’ll be working at the coffee shop downstairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to income and I need a cover so we bought the café and I’ll be taking over as manager.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bought out a café because you need income?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will still cook for you every day, if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. But still…Shigure…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sshh..keep quiet and come here, Shinya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>. end .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written a fic in /years/ but I can't help it. Anyway, pls don't kill me if there are any inconsistencies. Please direct your complaints to my twitter @nikkikomori :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>